Back and Forth
by TheBrainlessYaoiAddict
Summary: High School AU where Sam is Cas's secret admirer and Cas is Sam's **also on tumblr**
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

Sam opened his locker as the warning bell for school rang in the background. As he grabbed his math textbook, he noticed it. The envelope with his name written on it. Another one. Smiling, he grabbed it, put it in his pocket to read later, and hurried off to math class.

Later

The math teacher had given them work time, and she was currently sitting at her desk reading some romance novel. Perfect. Reaching into his pocket, Sam pulled out the envelope and examined it. It was a little smaller than regular envelopes, and had a little heart sticker taping it shut. Just like the others from days before. Careful not to make much noise, he slowly pryed the sticker from the paper and pulled out the small note that was in the envelope. Glancing around to make sure nobody was watching, he began to read it. It was another love note. For a few months now, he had been receiving these notes from a 'secret admirer' in his locker a few mornings a week. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved how cutely romantic they were. Such sappy words...

"Whatcha readin' Sam?"

Shit.

"Screw off Bela" Sam hissed at her. A foreign exchange student and his brother Dean's girlfriend, Sam often butted heads with her. He honestly could not see what Dean saw in her.

"Oh I'm sorry. It one of your secret spy notes?"

Sam glared a few daggers at her and put the note away, returning to math. He could never read that stuff with Bela over his shoulder.

_'Still' _Sam's mind wandered as he began solving how much fabric Tegan would need to refurbish a chair. _'Even if they are really sweet, it's not like you love them back.' _

This was a problem in Sam's daily life. He was in love with his best friend, Castiel.

Castiel's POV

Castiel sighed down at the note folded neatly in his hands. Another one had showed up yesterday, and he still hadn't gotten around to reading it. These broke his heart. Slowly opening the note, his heart sank further. Another note full of perfectly worded romance. He couldn't deal with this. Some poor bastard was completely in love with him, trying to show it, but it didn't matter. Castiel didn't love them back. It was a cruel mirror of his own situation. Secretly pouring your soul out to someone who didn't love you back. The fact that he was causing someone else to go through this was torture.

_'Unreciprocated feelings' _Cas mused. _'Life isn't supposed to be this like those lame romantic dramas.'_

"Hey, Cas!"

Speak of the devil. Cas quickly shoved the paper in his pocket and looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam smiled at him and sat down next to him on the bench. Cas felt himself flush for a moment before moving over a bit to give Sam some room.

"So how was your spare?" Sam asked.

"Ok, I guess. A bit boring. How was math?"

"Bad. Bela was bugging me again." Sam scowled at his knees. Cas smirked at this. He couldn't help but be amused by Sam's annoyed face.

"What about?"

"This." Sam pulled out a small envelope. The envelope Castiel had put his love note to Sam in.

Swallowing, he pretended to examine it.

"W-what is it?"

"It's a love letter," Sam smiled. "Apparently I have a secret admirer. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"It's fine."

"Cool. Anyways, I've been getting these in my locker a few days a week. Somebody's got it bad."

_'You're telling me,' _Cas thought. "Do you know who it is?"

"Nope. It's probably a girl though. It's got really neat handwriting, see?"

"Yeah."

"It's too bad though." Sam muttered.

"Hmmm?" Cas looked up at his friend's face.

"Well, whoever's writing these, they seem really great. I just...don't love them back. I already kinda like someone else."

Cas turned to look at his hands. It was probably that bitch Ruby. Or heck, maybe Amelia, the senior. Either way, it couldn't be him.

"That is rather disappointing, for your admirer," Cas replied blankly.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but the bell that warned them to proceed to their next classes stopped him.

"Well, I should go. See you later!" Sam got up and walked towards the building that his next class took place in.

"Yeah, later.." Castiel watched his friend leave. _'I know you don't love me, Sam,' _he though as he walked towards his English class. _'But that doesn't stop me from loving you.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Back and Forth Chapter 2

Castiel's POV

"Castiel Novak did you hear me?"

Snapping out of his daydream, Castiel looked up at his teacher, Mr. Singer.

"Hmmm?"

Mr. Singer sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Just pay attention."

Cas muttered a quick sorry and picked up his pencil to continue taking notes. God, this mitochondria stuff was bullshit. And didn't he learn this last year?

20 minutes of notes on cells later, the final bell wrang to end the day. As Cas stood up to pack his things up, Sam wandered over to him from his seat behind Cas.

"Hey!"

"Hey. Did I miss much while I was zoned out?"

"Not much really.I can lend you my notes if you need them."

"Sure, thanks," Cas smiled as he swung his backpack over his shoulder and started walking.

"What were you thinking about anyways? You looked pretty content with whatever it was." Sam smirked. "Don't tell me you like biology THAT much."

Cas snorted. "Sorry, no."

"You gonna tell me what you were dreaming about, or do I have to guess?"

"Guess if you want."

"Ok. You were...on a date with Meg Masters!"

"No!"

"Hmmm..." Sam put on a deep thinking face as they exited the school. "You were...on a beach!"

"No."

"Come on Cas!"

"I'm not telling you, Winchester." Castiel stated firmly. _'I can't.'_

Sam gave a defeated sigh. "Fine. I have to leave you here anyways."

Cas looked over at him. Sam usually walked with him for another few blocks. "Why?"

"I need to pick something up for Dean."

"Oh, ok."

"Later!"

"Bye..."

As Sam dashed off towards the small corner store, Cas stared at his feet and continued on home. What a flimsy excuse. He knew Sam never did anything if Dean could do himself. So what was Sam really doing?

Sam's POV

_'Thank God he didn't want to come with me' _Sam thought as he entered the corner store. Castiel couldn't be here for this. Wandering down the isle, he found what he needed. He grabbed a pad of paper, a set of heart stickers, and a bunch of smallish envelopes. He went to the cashier ,put the items on the counter, and started digging out his wallet.

"You've been buying a lot of these lately. You writing love poems for your girlfriend or somethin'?" The clerk raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Uh,yeah."

After he payed, Sam grabbed his purchases and raced home.

Later

After finishing his homework, Sam pulled out the pad of paper. _'Time for the important stuff.'_

'Dear Castiel...' he wrote, making sure to print very neatly. Wouldn't want Cas recognising the handwriting. After he'd gotten a few lines down, he reread what he'd written. How could he make this more romantic...

"Hey, Sammy! Dad wants you to-hey, what are you writin'?" It was Dean.

Sam quickly shoved the note under his textbook. "Nothing!"

"Aw, c'mon! I'm your brother!"

"No! Fuck off Dean!"

"What, you writing in your secret diary?"

"Go graduate already."

Dean held up his fingers. "A few more months, baby. Anyways, Dad wanted me to remind you we're going to Mom's tomorrow, so you should pack."

"Right. Now get out."

With that, Dean walked out and shut the door behind him. Sam sighed. Frickin' Dean. But back to the matter at hand. Sam pulled the note back out and continued to write his heartfelt letter. Once it was finished, he folded it up, stuck it in an envelope, and used one of the heartstickers to tape it shut. Now all he had to do was deliver it.

_'Tomorrow morning,' _Sam told himself as he got up to pack. _'Tomorrow, I'll sneak it in Cas's locker before class.' _


	3. Chapter 3

Back and Forth Chapter 3

Sam's POV

It was 7:00am on a Friday morning. Sam Winchester pushed the doors to his school open and wandered in. Hopefully there wouldn't be anybody else around. Even if there was, most of them would probably be in classrooms getting extra help. Looking around, Sam pulled the small envelope out of his pocket. Time to deal with this little bastard.

Quietly, he started to walk to Castiel's locker. He wasn't entirely sure why he was being all sneaky. It's not like he was hiding from anyone. Well, anyone other than Cas.

As he wandered through the school, he almost didn't notice the figure standing near his locker.

_'Wait a second...' _Sam stared at them from a distance. _'Is that...?'_

Castiel's POV

Cas quickly looked away. Alright, nobody was around. Perfect. He pulled out the love note to Sam and started trying to shove it through the locker vents. Damn, this was always a pain!

Uh oh. Footsteps. Turning to greet whoever it was, Cas swiftly tucked the note into his pocket.

"Cas?"

Shit. "Hello, Sam."

"Cas, what are you doing to my locker? And what was that thing you shoved into your pocket?"

"Nothing."

"Haha. Really. What's in your pocket?"

"Nothing."

"Cas!"

Castiel glared forewords. Why did Sam have to show up now? Furthermore, what was he doing at school this early? It's not like he needed help in any of his subjects...

"Castiel what are you hiding from me?"

Cas took a step backwards. "It's...private."

Sam's gaze began to soften. Fuck. He was using his puppy eyes. Nobody could resist that look...

"Sam..."

"C'mon."

Castiel sighed. He wasn't going to win this. He might as well get it over with.

"Fine," he muttered as he pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to his best friend.

Sam's eyes widened a bit. Cas crossed his arms and looked away. Any moment now...

Sam's POV

Sam stared at the envelope. It looked like the ones he got from his secret admirer.

"Wait, where'd you get this?" Sam asked as he looked up. Cas didn't respond. He looked almost tense...

"Are you delivering this for someone?"

Cas muttered something indistinguishable, and Sam continued to try and make sense of this scenario.

"Wait, are you..?"

Castiel looked up. His blue eyes looked hurt, mixed with a bit of fear.

"Are you writing these? Are you my secret admirer?"

Castiel looked away, before slowly nodding. Sam smiled, then started to laugh a bit.

"No joke? It really is you?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Sam smiled even wider. "Wow. Just...wow."

"What?"

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his letter. Still grinning, he handed it to Cas.

Castiel's POV

Castiel stared at the envelope bearing his name, dumbfounded. What was Sam doing with this? Was he...?

"You're my secret admirer?"

"And you're mine, apparently!"

"So, you...?"

"Yeah. Everything you read from those letters? All true."

Cas looked up at Sam. He was at a loss for words.

"You..."

"Yeah. I love you Castiel."

At these words, Cas threw his arms around the other. He couldn't believe it. After months of heartache, thinking Sam didn't love him that way, that he'd be rejected instantly, he was proven wrong. Dead wrong.

"I..I love you too."

Cas felt Sam's arms wrap around him to return the hug.

"I figured that much."

Cas squeezed him tighter, then let go to look Sam in the eyes. Giving him a quick smile, he proceeded to kiss Sam, who quickly kissed him back. Just as they were about to take it a bit farther, the warning bell rang. Sam quickly pulled away to look at the clock. Cas quickly stepped away as more students filtered into the hallway. Sam looked at Castiel as he opened his locker.

"So...see you after school?"

Cas grinned as the other winked at him.

"Definitely."


End file.
